


All The Sounds You Make

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drawn Out Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Glenn finally have the chance to take it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Sounds You Make

**Author's Note:**

> Slow/Drawn-out sex at kinkbingo

Mark gently pushes Glenn down on the bed, kissing him softly. Glenn moans into his mouth as Mark straddles him, pushing his hands up his t-shirt. Mark rolls his thumbs across Glenn's nipples, nipping at his lips. Glenn gasps, arching his hips up into Mark's, grinding them together. Mark groans, breaking the kiss. He leans up, pulling Glenn with him. He peels Glenn's t-shirt off of him, tossing it behind him, not caring where it lands. Glenn kisses him again, cupping Mark's face. Mark's hands slide down Glenn's back and Glenn shivers. 

Glenn pulls Mark down with him as he leans back on the bed, groaning as Mark's mouth moves from his lips to his jaw, teeth skimming along the skin. Glenn pushes his fingers into Mark's hair, tugging out the ponytail, and tipping his neck back as Mark presses sucking kisses to the flesh. Mark's hands slide down over his shoulders to his chest, tweaking his nipples, pinching and rolling them. Glenn moans, rocking his hips up into Mark's, hard and aching for a touch on his cock. 

Glenn strokes his thumbs on the side of Mark's neck, relishing in the other man's shivers. Mark glances up at him, dragging his mouth down Glenn's neck to his chest and taking a nipple in his mouth. Glenn groans sharply as teeth graze the sensitive nub. 

"Mark, please." Glenn moans, hands gripping at Mark's shoulders.

Glenn can feel Mark's laughter rumbling through his chest. He pulls away from Glenn's chest with a final suck. "Please, what?"

"More. I need more." Glenn whines, tugging at Mark's shirt when the other man sits up.

Mark smirks down at him and pulls his shirt off, tossing it in the same direction of Glenn's shirt. He drags his nails down Glenn's ribs, watching the muscles shift and move under the smooth skin. Glenn rolls his hips up into Mark's, making the other man groan as their erections brush against one another. 

Mark leans back down and kisses Glenn, smoothing his palms down Glenn's torso to his hips. Glenn presses up into Mark's touch, skin on fire. He needs more than what Mark is giving him. Mark sits up again, breaking the kiss. 

"Tell me what you want." Mark demands, pinching one of Glenn's nipples again.

Glenn moans, eyes slipping shut. "More, just more." 

Mark laughs, warm and open. "More what, baby?"

"Touch me more." Glenn whines, reaching up and groping Mark through his jeans. 

Mark groans, head tipping back as he thrusts his hips forward into Glenn's hand. "Fiesty, aren't you?"

"You're not moving fast enough." Glenn hisses, shifting up and pushing Mark down further on his thighs as he presses his mouth to Mark's collarbone and sucking hard. 

"Not moving fast enough for you, am I?" Mark groans as Glenn's teeth sink into his skin, leaving a bruise. 

"No." Glenn grunts, tonguing at the bite before leaning up and capturing Mark's lips again, muffling Mark's laughter.

Glenn's hands settle on Mark's hips and he grinds their erections together, listening to Mark moan into his mouth. Mark breaks the kiss with a moan and pushes Glenn's hands away from him. Mark unzips Glenn's jeans, sliding off of him and pulling them down Glenn's endlessly long legs as Glenn arches his hips up to help. Mark leans down and mouths at the bulge in Glenn's boxers, making Glenn pant and moan. 

"Please, Mark, please." Glenn tangles his fingers in Mark's hair, tugging lightly. 

"What do you want, babe?" Mark asks, moving to press his teeth against Glenn's hip. 

"Suck me, please." Glenn moans as Mark sucks on his skin, teeth skimming along the bone. 

Mark smirks and pulls off Glenn's boxers, tossing them behind him. He moves in between Glenn's spread legs, shifitng them so they're over his shoulders and takes Glenn in his mouth, sucking gently at the head. Glenn groans and leans back against the pillows. 

Mark sucks harder, taking more of Glenn in to his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. His hands press Glenn's hips down into the bed, stilling their restless rocking as he moans, fingernails scritching along Mark's scalp. Glenn pants, squirming against Mark's hands. 

"Mark, Mark, I'm gonna come. Mark, please, I'm gonna come." Glenn whimpers, fingers tightening in Mark's hair. 

Mark glances up at him and relaxes his throat, taking Glenn in farther, sucking harder. His tognue traces along the underside of Glenn's cock and Glenn whines, high pitched and needy, in the back of his throat. Mark laughs again around his mouthful and the vibrations traveling up Glenn's cock. 

Glenn falls apart, hips straining against Mark's hands, hands falling away from Mark's hair and seizing the bedsheets as he comes hard. Mark swallows it all and gently sucks Glenn's cock through it all, making him shiver and groan. 

Mark gently lets Glenn slip from his mouth and leans up, pushing Glenn's legs up with him as he leans up over Glenn to kiss him. Glenn whines softly into the kiss, holding onto Mark's shoulders as his thighs press into his chest. 

"Jeans off. Want you in me." Glenn demands, pressing against Mark's jean covered erection. 

Mark moans, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his eyes slip shut. Glenn rocks against him, drawing another moan from the other man. 

"Come on, Mark. Fuck me." Glenn says, voice wrecked. 

"Fuckin' tease." Mark growls, pushing away from Glenn. He gets off the bed and walks over to the nightstand, feeling Glenn's eyes on him the entire time. He tosses a tube of lube onto the bed and stripping off his jeans and boxers. 

He moves back in between Glenn's thighs, pushing them farther apart. He picks up the lube again and pours some in his hand. Glenn hitches his legs up around Mark's waist and moans when Mark seeks out his opening with feather light touches. He circles his finger around for a moment before sliding it in smoothly, drawing a moan from Glenn. Mark works it in and out until he has Glenn moaning and squirming on the bed, fucking himself down onto Mark's finger. Mark presses another one in and Glenn hisses between clenched teeth.

"You okay?" Mark asks, stilling his movements.

"I'm fine. Fuck me already." Glenn demands, fucking himself back on Mark's fingers. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Mark reaches up with his free hand and tweaks one of Glenn's nipples. 

"You won't. Please! I need you inside me." Glenn groans, biting his bottom lip. 

Mark growls and pulls his fingers out, making Glenn whine in displeasure before Mark pushes his cock into him with one hard thrust. 

"Fuck! Fuck me, Mark!" Glenn demands, reaching out for Mark. He pulls him closer, even though there's not much room for him to do that in, and forces him deeper inside of him. 

"Oh fuck." Mark breathes, snapping his hips forward, fucking Glenn harder. 

Glenn moans, cock hard again, and reaches down to stroke himself. Mark pushes his hand away and replaces it with his own, stroking him in time to his thrusts. 

"You gonna come for me, Glenn? Huh? Gonna come for me?" Mark asks between moans.

"Fuck, fuck, Mark. Harder." Glenn demands, hips rocking up into Mark's, matching him thrust for thrust. 

Mark gets harder, hips moving faster as Glenn deliberately clamps down around him, getting a hoarse moan and stutter in Mark's hips before Mark recovers and redoubles his efforts. Glenn whines as his orgasm builds as Mark hits his sweet spot with every thrust and the hand on his cock speeds up. 

He lets out a hoarse yell when he comes, not as hard as the first time, but no less intense. His hands dig into Mark's arms as Mark continues to stroke him through his orgasm, drawing whimpers and sighs from him. Mark fucks him harder, getting closer and closer to his own peak. 

"Come on, Mark. Come for me." Glenn demands, panting and gasping as Mark fucking him harder and faster. He can't even meet his thrusts anymore, can only lay underneath him and take it, letting Mark have what he needs. 

Mark comes hard, hips snapping forward as he buried himself inside of Glenn. His orgasm slams into him as he growls out his pleasure, spilling into Glenn. Glenn whimpers with every hot splash of come inside of him. Mark sags against him as Glenn drops his legs, accommodating Mark collapsing against him. Mark's still inside of Glenn as they lay there, panting and shivering as the aftershocks of their orgasms roll through them.

Mark slips out of Glenn, making him sigh. He leans down and drags his tongue through the mess on Glenn's stomach, cleaning him up. Glenn shudders and whimpers as Mark's wicked tongue laps at his skin. Mark leans back up and kisses him hard, letting him taste himself on his tongue. 

"Fuck, that was good." Mark groans, sliding off of Glenn and laying down beside him. 

"Yeah, it was." Glenn agrees, rolling onto his side and pressing a kiss to Mark's shoulder.

The redhead looks at him through narrowed eyes before kissing him again, pleased that they had finally been able to have that long, slow fuck they had been dying for.


End file.
